comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Elaine Roseborough
Elaine Rosenborough is a fairly normal person... like any other regular person. She is essentially just an office worker, and as such isn't really deserving of much of the limelight. There might be a story or two about a girl resembling her somewhat in appearance commanding water to try to put out fires from before the merging of worlds, but that's about it. Nothing since the merge. Overall, she really isn't that remarkable a person. Background *M161 World/New Earth: Elaine is born to James and Laura Roseborough, a poor couple in northern Mississippi. Her birth is problematic, requiring a c-section that the doctor botches, giving her mother an abdominal scar that will create complications throughout the remainder of her life. There is a suspicion that the problematic delivery affected Elaine's brain, but her parents are too poor for additional tests. *M161-Elaine discovers her semi-aquatic nature in her teens. It isn't a traumatic event; she just accidentally breathes while swimming underwater and realizes it doesn't hurt. Discovers over the weeks after this that she has the power to physically affect water. NE-Elaine does not develop powers, but shares her M161 counterpart's love for swimming and joins her school's swim team. *Both M161 and NE Elaine's parents are an ill fit for each other and fight often. Both world's version of Elaine begins to retreat into the budding Internet, and the escape it brings. During this time Elaine develops her typing skills. *M161/NE: High school is a drag, college sucks even worse. But both versions plug along, NE version's swim team credits easing her trip somewhat. Both end up changing their majors a few times, but end up with a Bachelors in Business Administration. Both end up getting entry-level data entry jobs and working up the ladder. *During the Crisis, M161 Elaine attempts to assist with rescue and retrieval by putting out the fires that invariably start in such situations. NE Elaine, without powers, contributes to the efforts of rescuers by not being a victim and finding a place to hide. *Merging of the worlds eliminates the New Earth Elaine, leaving M161 Elaine to take her place in the merged worlds as the dominant of the two versions of herself. Now comes the task of acclimating to the new world along with everyone else. As the world puts itself back together, Elaine's job takes her back, and she settles back into what more or less was her life pre-Crisis. Personality *'Everyman': Elaine is remarkably ordinary for someone with powers. She doesn't feel entitled because she has powers, nor does she feel like she's lesser than others because she does. It's just... something that is. Like an eye color, a hair color, etc. -- just something some people have, and some don't. It's not a "thing" to her, and she doesn't really understand why people (on EITHER side of the question) have to make it such a big thing. *'Mannish': This isn't really a super accurate term for it, but Elaine sure doesn't act particularly feminine. It's more she tends to blend traits of both genders in her personality, until her gender really doesn't figure into her personality that much at all. Mind, she doesn't actually hide or obscure the characteristic of her physical sex. But, much like whether she's got powers or not, she just... doesn't care. *'Middle Ground': This is, in fact, Elaine's philosophy on a lot of things. Work, but don't work yourself to death. Play, but don't shirk your responsibilities. Be strong, but be gentle. Do for others when you can, but take time for yourself too. Reward hard work, but give a hand to those who can't do as well -- give them a hand, but don't do it for them. Elaine is firmly in the middle where issues of a political bent are concerned too. *'Just People': In the end, Elaine believes that all people -- no matter how powerful or powerless, rich or poor -- are just that. People. Even the heroes put their pants (or spandex) on one leg at a time. She also believes most people are generally going to put themselves first, but that this isn't necessarily a selfish thing to do. It's not selfish, it's self-preservation. Furthermore, each person is a person until an individual chooses via his or her actions how Elaine will treat them -- like a person (regardless of power, wealth, beauty, etc.), like an animal, or like a monster. *'Generally Good': Just because Elaine believes that most people will put themselves first in most situations doesn't mean she isn't willing to help out her fellow (wo)man. She's not a hero, and isn't going to go charging into a burning building heedless of the fire to save someone. She will, however, start trying to put it out from the outside. *'...Wut': Elaine is... weird. There's no other way to say it. Whether she's uttering one of her many non sequiturs in the middle of an unrelated conversation or just staring at one from across a table with her head tilted at a weird angle, it's likely to make people around her very confused until they learn that they shouldn't try to interpret this sort of weirdness. It's "just Elaine being Elaine". *'Southern Accent': She has one! She also hides it, out of a fear that it will make her seem less intelligent somehow. Logs *TBA Gallery